1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular headlamp for emitting light toward a predetermined emitting direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicular headlamp including, for example, regular headlamp, fog lamp and cornering lamp for automobiles, trains, motorcycles or the like is used to emit light ahead of an automobile and has to distribute the emitted light in a desired distribution pattern with high precision from safety reasons. That light distribution pattern is formed by means of an optical system using a reflecting mirror, a lens or the like, as disclosed, for example in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-Open) No. 6-89601, at pages 3–7 and FIGS. 1–14. In recent years, the use of a semiconductor light emitting device in the vehicular headlamp has been discussed.
In order to obtain sufficient light amount in the vehicular headlamp, a method has been discussed in which a plurality of semiconductor light emitting devices are used. In this case, however, optical design may become more complicated, resulting in difficulty in formation of an appropriate light distribution pattern.